


Alec goes to Pluto

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [46]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus gets a text from Alec saying he's gone to Pluto... hmmm





	Alec goes to Pluto

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

Alec: If you miss me, then I'm gone to Pluto.  
  
Magnus: Okaaaay~ what’s happening on Pluto?  
  
A: Look outside.  
  
M: Okay. I’m looking  
  
A: What do you see?  
  
M: Night.  
  
A: No. you see the universe. I’m bringing it for you .  
  
M: *laughs out loudly*. Right. Well while you’re at it, we are out of bread and peanut butter too.  
  
A: How about some french fries? The one I’m having now is super hot and delicious. Nothing beats space french fries.  
  
M: *chuckles* Right again. You’re so crazy .  
  
A: Yep. Crazy in love with you   
  
M: Crazy and corny.  
  
A: Love is crazy and corny.  
  
M: And you have picked up ‘the weird’ on Pluto. Hurry and bid your farewell so you'll be back home on the next shuttle   
  
A: Shit, the supermarket around the corner is closed. Who closes at eleven p.m. on a weekend in Brooklyn?  
  
M: Oops. Maybe someone tipped them off about the space invasion .  
  
A: Magnussss~  
  
M: lol ♥   
  
A: No Pluto french fries for you 

Magnus: lol all I need is you ♥ 

Alec: 

\---

_magnus x alec დ_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sunday... or Monday XD


End file.
